the_avengers_age_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Briar-Rose Ronda
Lilia Briar-Rose Ronda-Martinez is an Inhuman/enhanced individual, a genius-level hacker/technological specialist, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and field agent, and the Avengers. Lilac was born to the Late Angelica Rond and the late Stefano Martinez, and the step-daughter of Gardenia Martinez. 2 abusive parents Stefano and Gardenia after her mother died she can never forget, She is also the youngest sister of Matteo and Fede, and the older sister of Flor and Valentina. After scary and unconventional childhood fears and burning her family home down She was sent to a psychiatric hospital for her crazy inevitabilities. She was then recruited at an NOV-8 an elite international organization of woman operatives. She was then kidnapped and became the personal slave of a man named Roulette Hex and suffered PTSD for sometime. She received her powers after being exposed to Solaria Radiation she received various abilities: Banshee Talents, psionics, emotion based abilities, peak-human/enhanced abilities w and her feline physiology. She is nicknamed cat by the other members. Her alter ego is Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds and she is a member of the avengers. Personality Physical Appearance She has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of caramel brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes and a tint of caramel .Briar wears make-up very beauti favored a dark smoky eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance or a bronze smokey eye and thin eyeliner. She wears chains, necklaces with or not with pendant, a watch and dangling earrings but she also wears a hearing earpiece because of her supernatural hearing. Briar has a keen eye for sensually cut and stylish clothing, She wears dark colored tank tops like blue, purple green or black with leather or jean jacket. After she became a banshee she toned down a bit still wearing legging and tanks but also with black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves. when she is training she wears training clothes and when avenger suit/fighting, she wears her regular suit Powers and Abilities her powers consist of her Banshee Talents, , peak-human/enhanced abilities w and her feline physiology. Powers: * Vibration Manipulation: Briar has the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. She can also absorb vibrations and is able to tap into vibrational energy of everything around her. The vibrations are connected to Briar's heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Ronda's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts/Gauntlets * Life-Force Absorption: Ronda has he ability to absorb the life force of another being by touch. This power allows her to heal soon enough from otherwise fatal wounds. But doing this can also kill her from so much life force entering. This also has given her a regenerative healing factor. * Cryokinesis: Briar is able to create, shape and manipulate ice, She can generate/manipulate snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold combinations. She can also reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. * Gravity Manipulation: She can create, shape and manipulate gravity. Briar can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth , flatten objects, repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. * Enhanced Flexibility: '''Briar is able to bend and twist her body far beyond the normal limits of physiology. her joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need for sometime . * '''Claw/Fang Retraction: '''Ronda can retract both fangs from her teeth and claws from her fingertips. * '''Enhanced Condition: '''Her physical and mental abilities are above the peak human levels of other beings in the universe. This entails that she is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior but not to supernatural levels. * '''Enhanced Beauty/SeductIon Intuition * Predator Instinct/Stealth Tactics Abilities: * Acrobatic/Free Running * Master combatant/Martial artist * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader * Computer specialist * Master interrogator/Torturer * Weapons Mastery ''' * '''Intimidation * Medical Knowledge * Multilingual * Indomitable Will/Tolerance for Pain * Skilled engineer/Metalsmith * Network * Master Deceiver ''' * '''Stealth/Infiltration/Escape Artis Relationships Etymology Quotes Trivia